


True Love and Magic and Wishes

by soderotys1234



Series: How They Fell [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, Pipeyna - Freeform, past jiper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soderotys1234/pseuds/soderotys1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper has been told by every one in her life how love should feel, true love. She thought it was fake, or dramatic. No one could feel that way. No one believed in true love and magic and wishes. She knew when she saw Reyna, it just takes a kiss in a bar to understand. fluff and smutt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love and Magic and Wishes

Piper had been raised in opulence. It had been hard, being the pragmatic in a family of romantics. There was her mother, Aphrodite, who no one could resist falling in love with. Aphrodite had a rotating door of lovers for the majority of Piper’s life. Athena had ended that, which had made Piper’s life slightly easier: Athena and her daughter, Annabeth, both functioned primarily on logic. But it was Aphrodite’s nature to indulge her every want, and the every want of whomever she was with, and so the opulence never really disappeared.

Drew, the middle child, was the most like their mother. Her father had left her at a young age, not wanting a child. Aphrodite had picked someone like her own father. Drew had had other things, unspeakable things done to her, just like Aphrodite. And with their mother helping in the only way she knew how, enabling, Drew outwardly thrived. She had a deep belief that wouldn’t be shaken until her days in college, that the only thing that had ever mattered was her beauty. She oiled her hair, cleansed her face, dabbed perfume, exfoliated, shaved, waxed, plucked, and moisturized. She bathed with candles and roses, kept her face perfectly made with cherry lips. And she was beautiful. She was spiteful and crushingly insecure, but she loved fiercely. Piper loved Drew, loved her sense of humor, and loved the way she loved, but Drew was just as indulgent as her mother.

Silena was the oldest. Her father made chocolates and Silena followed suit. She believed in magic and true love. She wished on eyelashes, on dandelions, on candles, and on stars. She was unwaveringly good. Good in a way that would have made Piper doubt Silena’s sincerity if she didn’t know better. She had a laugh that was contagious and smile that made your life. Silena met Charles in high school and would love him her whole life. She never doubted for a second about who she was, or who she was meant to be with. That’s way it seemed to Piper, at least.

Piper had been told by her mother, her sisters, her step mother, her step sister, of what love was like. Piper had loved, Piper had been in love, but it was never this unwavering force she had been told of. It was the kind that Drew felt for most of her lovers, which left her nursing a broken heart with pedicures and champagne. It was the kind that Silena felt for Charles, which left her shattered and weeping. It was the kind that Aphrodite and Athena felt, which left them screaming until they turned blue and shaking with rage. It was the kind that Annabeth felt for Percy, which left her lonely and vulnerable.

They had told Piper of the good parts, too. Of how Drew proverbially worshipped at her lover’s feet. Of how their body became her holy grail, her skin itching to return to theirs. Of how Silena went through two devastating years of fertility treatments until she became pregnant. Of how with all of the love between Charles and Silena, they only wanted for a child, someone to share that with. Of how Athena always let Aphrodite know that her heart held a special spot just for her, that had always been there for Aphrodite. Of how Aphrodite took care of Athena, understanding that words didn’t mean to Athena as they did to Aphrodite. Of how Annabeth’s soul shone around Percy. Of how nothing else mattered to the two of them, as long as they were together.

Piper had never believed any of that. It was unhealthy, deeply unhealthy. And the romanticizing of it was, perhaps. But she saw it first hand and knew that it wasn’t. That was just what she told herself. She had always been so certain, a quality that she had so often been praised for. And suddenly Piper was a believer. She was so certain of magic and true love. Of wishing on eyelashes, on dandelions, on candles, and on stars. Of throwing yourself whole heartedly into a relationship because she knew they were doing the same. She had been raised in opulence, but she had confused that with love.

Here she knew. Between the apex of Reyna’s thighs, with the taste of her on Piper’s tongue. Piper wasn’t sure what had prompted this realization. Was it that kiss, the brush of red lips that turned into a tangle of pink tongues? Was it the feel of velvet skin and handfuls of dark hair?

It wasn’t lust. She had danced around this for so long. Annabeth would be so pleased. She had been trying to set Reyna and Piper up for years, but they had both insisted that it was easier to be friends. Annabeth and Percy had been childhood friends who fell out of touch, and then reunited, as cliché as it was. Jason had dated Piper and they were friends. They had their arguments, that maybe it won’t end, like Annabeth and Percy, that it would make their relationship greater because they were friends first. Jason had loved Piper and they were so close. Just because they hadn’t worked didn’t mean they couldn’t be friends. But none of her friends thought about what would happen if she didn’t make it with Reyna. Of how they would never really have the friendship they had before. They didn’t know that she and Reyna would never work.

That’s what Piper had thought. But god, there was that kiss. That kiss at that bar to convince the other patrons they were off the market. Piper could taste Reyna’s margarita, salt and mango and tequila and Reyna. And fuck, she needed that. She needed to taste someone the way she tasted Reyna. She needed to hear that sound Reyna made, that breathy moan, when she worshipped her breasts with her hands and her mouth. She needed to feel Reyna’s pussy contract around her fingers. She needed to smell Reyna’s jasmine perfume anointed at her wrists and her ankles. She needed to see the droplets of sweat dropping into Reyna’s naval at the heaving of her chest. She needed to be immersed in Reyna

It was while Reyna was paying homage to Piper as Piper had just done to Reyna that she realized. It wasn’t just lust. This, something like this, wasn’t just lust. This, _oh god_ , this fear, this longing _ah, this-this-this_. Piper’s back arched, her fingers intertwining in Reyna’s silky hair, her thighs squeezing tight to keep Reyna within her. Piper came with a sharp intake of breath that turned her face red, let her hear her heart beat into her ears and temples, a blush from head to toe. And the full body relax, that already had her needing Reyna again. Like this, yes, moaning and writhing between the sheets, but also the way they lay with Reyna’s lips on Piper’s neck. The way neither of them could stop the words from escaping like a mantra, _I love you I love you I love you I love you,_ the way the tears dripped down Piper’s cheek at the knowledge that she would never be the same, that they would never be the same. That they would never be the same, because now they were both whole.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story that I've posted on AO3. I've read so many and I have really enjoyed them. Feed back is welcome!


End file.
